warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Cloudwhisker
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Welcome to my chat page! Here are the rules: No swearing or swearing at other users. No spamming. Please do not relate to non-Warriors Wiki things. (Can be rolling around though. x3) Thanks you! ^^ ~Cloudwhisker I now take siggie and charart requests. Just put want you want in a new message. Mentor Hi Sparkywhisker, I'm your mentor, Ducksplash, you can call me Duck, Ducky, or Ducksauce. What would you like to learn first? 03:05, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, first can you make a plain gray cat and a tortie cat for me? I want to see what where you are right now, and where I need to help you the most, also please upload them onto iaza, then give me the link, it's easier. =) 19:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) OK, they look good, first let's focus on the plain gray cat, lssen the highlights and the shading and earpink. Please try to upload it to iaza, because you are only allowed three persol images a week, and you just used two, so I don't want you to use them all up. owo 00:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course I can! It'll have to be later today, though, I have a lot to do. x3 15:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Here's your siggie: ♥~SparkyMoonlight Wishes simply copy it and past the code into your preferences, the code is: ♥~SparkyMoonlight Wishes I hope you like it! 21:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) In yur prefrences there's a box for the coding. 22:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes. x3 03:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep, and cool. =) 14:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, for me that means it's too long, so I put the coding on your sig page, and if you copy and paste this code it should work: | }} Also, from now on, you will have to have a sig page on every wiki that you want your sig on. If you need any more help, just meddage me! =) 15:57, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Now, back to PCA, could you make me a gray cat, and upload it to iaza, so I can see where you are right now. x3 00:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's iaza, it's the one that I mostly use. =) 15:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, looks good, first I want you to upload it to the link I gave you in my last message, to iaza, so you won't use all of your uploads on this, then can you add earpink and upload it to iaza, thanks! =) 20:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool, though we're still be using pixlr, sumo, or paint while I mentor you, because that's what I use. So when I refer to something, it'll be in one of those programs. So, Honeyfern looks good, the stripes could look a bit better and the shading could use a blur but overall it's good. So, I would like you, if you could to make me a black-ad-white cat and upload it onto iaza, so I can see where you're at so we can continue mentoring. =) 22:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I just saw that you did change your name. 8D Also, join.me is a download where you can share your computer screen with people to show them whatever, it's very convenient, and I think we could use it for out mentoring, I could share my screen with you and show you different techniques for chararting, so we need to figure out a time to do that. 02:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey I saw on Ducky's talk you're attempting to make a signature. If you'd like, I can make you one. It'd be no trouble at all, as I love coding ouo 13:19 Fri Dec 28 Hi! Hello, just dropping by to say hi! c: I just wanted to say that your first charart is coming along amazing! Keep going at it and you'll do great! ^^ 05:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC)